


Silencio

by BellaScullw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Una pasión, eso se había dicho Miwa Kageyama cuando notó la felicidad de su pequeño hermano al jugar voleibol, era una pasión. Y las pasiones podían ser destructivas./ Este fic participa en el FictoberMF20 del grupo de Facebook "Motín Fanficker".
Kudos: 3





	Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS DEL MANGA.  
> Este fic participa en el FictoberMF20 del grupo de Facebook “Motín Fanficker”.  
> Prompt 6: Silencio.

Miwa Kageyama ingresó al que había sido su hogar casi al amanecer, un rictus de preocupación y cansancio cubriendo su rostro normalmente animado. No sintió un particular interés o emoción al ver a sus padres reunidos dentro la cocina con tazas de café en las manos, pero ignoró la pesadez que sentía al encontrarlos para centrarse en la noticia que la había hecho viajar desde Tokyo con tanta presura.

—Vi las noticias en el camino —dijo en voz baja—. No mencionan el nombre de Tobio pero dicen vagamente que el armador de Kitagawa echó a perder el partido. Fueron muy amables supongo —ironizó.

—El entrenador me llamó personalmente. —Su madre ni siquiera reaccionó a su furia—. Tobio acaba de perder cualquier oportunidad de una beca deportiva.

Shiratorizawa quedaba fuera de su alcance, eso fue lo que interpretó Miwa. Tobio había aspirado a esa preparatoria desde que era muy pequeño en pos de seguir el camino de Kazuyo-kun. Sabía cuán importante era para él y ese fiasco le dolió. Se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró.

—¿Tobio-chan está bien?—exigió.

—No ha salido de su cuarto, tampoco quiso que entremos —declaró su padre con sequedad.

—Tenemos un viaje de negocios, estaremos fuera todo el fin de semana. Cuida de él —añadió su madre desapasionadamente.

El silencio tranquilo y largo que los recibió hizo que los señores Kageyama observaran a su hija con inseguridad y cautela.

—¿No es este el momento en que te quejas?

—¿Puedo quejarme? —Miwa sonrió con amargura—. Ahora sé que la vida de adulto no es sencilla. Y de todas formas no soy mejor que ustedes, dejé a Tobio solo también.

No era su mayor orgullo, el arrepentimiento vibraba en su cuerpo durante las noches solitarias imaginando a su retraído hermano con un balón en las manos en el patio oscuro y abandonado. En su afán de alejarse de ese ambiente asfixiante Miwa había sacrificado su hermandad con Tobio. No podía ser tan hipócrita para fingir que no disfrutaba la paz que Tokyo le brindaba.

—Supongo que esta es la única tregua que tendremos. —Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa vacía.

No había mérito alguno en responder. Miwa se dirigió sin demora a su antigua habitación pensando en las noticias locales acerca del Inter-Middle.

_“Errores perjuiciosos”._

Se preguntó exactamente qué había sucedido para que usaran esa frase maliciosa. No obstante nunca tendría forma de saberlo, no podía preguntarle a Tobio sin lastimarlo. Su encierro hablaba bastante de lo afectado que estaba y temía enfrentarse nuevamente a los ojos vacíos que vio el día del entierro de Kazuyo-kun. Nunca había terminado de comprender si la ausencia de sus padres o la forma pequeña y apagada de su hermano en la madrugada, arrodillado ante el retrato de su abuelo, fue lo peor de ese largo día.

Como si fuese un eco escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose. Ni siquiera habían esperado a que terminara de recorrer el pasillo en dirección a los cuartos. Miwa hizo un gesto de hastío, y siguió.

Tenía algunas mudas de ropa, se duchó y cambió. Luego se dispuso a preparar el desayuno: gachas de avena, había pan en la despensa y estaba segura que Tobio apreciaría el café.

Cuando el reloj marcó las siete, Miwa se dijo que no podía simplemente darle su espacio porque entonces su viaje sería en vano. Además no podía descuidar su dieta, Tobio era un deportista, necesitaba alimentarse de forma adecuada y en el horario correcto, gastaba demasiada energía en los campeonatos. Y si había arrastrado algo de su antigua vida como jugadora de voleibol era la obsesión por el cuidado personal.

—¿Tobio? —Abrió la puerta con cautela—. Tienes que desayunar.

Ingresó tras la tercera llamada y el silencio como única respuesta. La forma dormida de su hermano le resultó preocupante, Tobio era como un reloj, tenía perfectamente sincronizado sus tiempos y las actividades que realizaba. La única vez que lo vio hacer un caos de su rutina fue cuando…

Miwa ahogó una maldición y se adelantó, palpando la frente de su hermano con ansiedad: la piel estaba sudorosa y cálida, demasiado cálida. Tobio parpadeó débilmente ante el contacto, emitiendo un gemido adolorido y aferrándose a las sábanas.

—No, levántate —ordenó, preocupada. Tenía que salir a comprar medicina—. Tobio-chan, ¿me escuchas?

Apartó las sábanas para obligarlo a ponerse de pie, pero lo que vio la hizo perder fuerzas. Tobio estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo abrazando el balón desgastado que Kazuyo-kun le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños. El aliento se le trabó en la garganta al notar también que tenía puesto el uniforme del equipo de voleibol… zapatillas incluidas. Tobio no se había cambiado de ropa después del partido, comprendió, se había hundido sobre su cama abrazando el recuerdo de la única persona en la que había confiado, absolutamente quebrado por algo que estaba más allá de su alcance.

En su mente vagó un recuerdo.

_“¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Tobio-chan?”. Apretó sus mejillas con una risa juguetona. “Das miedo”._

_“Si soy bueno jugando voleibol, alguien mejor aparecerá”, respondió, brillando. “Debo volverme bueno más rápido”._

Por largos minutos solo pudo observarlo aturdida, rememorando la felicidad genuina y extraña que cubría el rostro de su estoico hermano cuando tocaba un balón de voleibol, cuando jugaba o entrenaba. Había notado su tristeza cuando ella abandonó el deporte y también la lejanía entre ambos que cimentó más la unión con su abuelo. Tobio amaba tanto el voleibol que resultaba desconcertante, era como el aire que respiraba, como la comida que lo nutría… lo era todo para él.

Una pasión… eso se había dicho cuando notó la felicidad de su pequeño hermano, era una pasión… y las pasiones podían ser destructivas.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, mordiéndose la boca para no emitir ningún sonido lamentable. No lloró ni permitió que el instinto de consolarlo ganara. Tobio no necesitaba ser objeto de lástima, Tobio necesitaba sanar y las palabras vacías e ignorantes que le dirigiera ella o cualquier otro solo para hacerlo sentir mejor no lo ayudarían en nada.

—Tobio, levántate. —Cuando pudo controlar el tono de su voz, insistió. Apartó el balón con firmeza y tiró de él. Su rostro era sereno y lúcido, y esa fue la imagen que él absorbió cuando finalmente se puso en pie.

Era lo único que quedaba tras una pesada caída.

.

.

.

Durante el resto del día, Tobio no emitió sonido alguno. Apenas pareció reconocerla, se dejó ayudar sin resistir, comió cuando puso el desayuno delante de él y asintió cuando le indicó que esperara en la sala mientras ella compraba la medicina.

Tenía también esa mirada _hueca_ que ella odió con toda el alma. Cuando una persona moría, un pedacito de aquellos que lo amaban los acompañaba, una parte de Tobio se había ido con Kazuyo-kun, Miwa lo sabía. La parte más cándida e inocente de su hermano fue enterrada con su abuelo, esa débil presencia del niño entusiasmado y tímido, pero pocos lo notaron. Luego de ese día nunca volvió a ver una sonrisa genuina en Tobio (esa torpe mueca que la hacía reír), ni la emoción infantil cuando tocaba el balón, solo fría concentración, solo obsesión por continuar, por mejorar, porque estaba seguro que así encontraría a la persona que Kazuyo-kun le había prometido. Y estaba bien de algún modo, Miwa se había consolado pensando que esa era la forma de Tobio de buscar un amigo. Pero nadie había muerto en esta ocasión… no tenía que poner esa expresión pérdida que le encogía el corazón.

Aun cuando le pasó los dedos por la mejilla, intentando devolverlo a la realidad, él no reaccionó. Parpadeaba cuando debía, respiraba por instinto, y tomaba la medicina por una especie de necesidad. No había más.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo, Miwa lo dejó descansar en la sala y salió al patio, desesperada por un poco de aire que le despejara la cabeza. Encontró soledad y silencio, por supuesto, nada nuevo ni agradable. La casa siempre había sido tétricamente silenciosa, solo el nacimiento de Tobio había aportado algo de vida ya que nunca había sido un bebé o un niño ruidoso. Quizá por eso a ella le encantó jugar voleibol, el sonido del remate, de sus pasos sobre el piso, el balón cortando el viento y rebotando… eso había sido glorioso pero no suficiente. El voleibol jamás había podido arrancarle la sensación de abandono.

Voleibol.

Miwa parpadeó con nostalgia y amargura al ver un balón abandonado en una esquina del patio. La marca de Tobio. Se preguntó si seguía dejando balones dispersos por la casa para asegurar su entrenamiento.

_“Tobio acaba de perder cualquier oportunidad de una beca deportiva”._

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—murmuró, levantando el balón, el eco de los entrenamientos el pasado en sus oídos. La textura del cuero se sentía tan familiar y dulce—, pero…

Era la única forma. Los ojos muertos de su hermano la estremecían, no podía dejarlo así. Y si Tobio no quería hablar con palabras lo haría con voleibol.

Lanzó el balón al aire y recordó esa alegría infantil, el pasado jubiloso que había abandonado voluntariamente. Su mano apenas conectó con el balón, el golpe fue tosco y rápido, demasiado torpe para servir. Suspiró, una mueca irritada en su boca, luego echó los hombros atrás y empezó a calentar.

Conexión. Todo se trataba de conexión, se dijo, sus ojos decididos.

.

.

.

Miwa no se sorprendió cuando la figura de Tobio apareció repentinamente. La fiebre había cedido la noche anterior, devolviéndole algo de lucidez también, estaba más receptivo aunque igual de silencioso que antes. Obviamente el sonido del balón lo atraería.

Formó una sonrisa animada, fingiendo no notar su rostro demacrado y cansado, y la obvia debilidad en sus pasos.

—¿Quieres que te muestre algo, Tobio-chan? —dijo, moviendo el balón entre sus dedos con agilidad. Lo que más la maravillaba era lo bien que se sentía esa acción aun con tantos años fuera de práctica. Quizá su entrenadora tuvo razón, había algo antinatural en su familia (Kazuyo-kun, Tobio) cuando se trataba de voleibol.

Su hermano se limitó a parpadear, su rostro tan expresivo como una pared.

—A veces, cuando me entra nostalgia acudo a ver los partidos profesionales. Los Adlers siguen con su buena racha —informó. Finalmente hubo una reacción leve—, aunque yo prefiero a las Red Rabbits. Más elegancia —rio entre dientes ante la pequeña muestra de inconformidad en su ceño.

Alzó el balón al aire y lo atrapó con facilidad, consciente de la atención recibida.

—Hay todo tipo de jugadas llamativas, me sorprende como encuentran nuevas formas de atacar, de pasar el bloqueo. Y las recepciones… cuando el juego está en su punto más alto a veces la gente olvida lo maravillosa que es una recepción milagrosa. Esa emoción es retorcida, Tobio-chan, te lo digo. Pocas cosas se equiparan a una buena recepción.

Aun sin respuesta, Miwa no se dejó amilanar.

—¿Sabes qué es tan bueno como una recepción milagrosa, Tobio-chan? —preguntó con suavidad. Giró el balón con un toque brusco y se respondió—. Solo un servicio monstruoso, por supuesto.

Lanzó el balón al aire y saltó, no era tan hábil ni rápida y por supuesto su salto era mediocre en comparación al pasado, pero el tiempo fue bueno y la conexión también. Miwa no mentiría diciendo que no disfrutó cuando su mano golpeó el balón con tanta fuerza que al chocar contra el piso hizo un sonido estremecedor. Cayó sin elegancia pero con júbilo total, la mano le ardía por el dolor pero no importó.

Tobio la observaba con ojos inmensos. El saque con salto nunca estuvo en su repertorio antes de desertar.

—¿Cu… cuándo…? —La primera palabra que murmuró se sintió como un total triunfo.

—¿Lo olvidaste, Tobio? —Preguntó con algo de presunción, avanzando hacia él y revolviéndole el pelo—. Si lo veo una vez, jamás lo olvido. Me toma mi tiempo _replicarlo_ pero lo hago. Y aunque es un saque bastante… tibio, creo que está bien para una desertora como yo ¿no? —sonrió con ganas, el pecho doliéndole ante la preciosa emoción de confusión y admiración en los ojos azules de su hermano.

Cuando abandonó el voleibol, todos dijeron que era un desperdicio que tal talento estuviese en sus manos. Solo Kazuyo-kun le dijo que estaba bien, que tenía derecho a elegir qué hacer con su vida. Tobio jamás la cuestionó pero tampoco la apoyó, no estaba en su carácter ni en sus precarias habilidades sociales. Esa fue la primera grieta entre ambos. No intentó corregir esa distancia porque no quería añorar el voleibol, y a la larga eso la ayudó a escapar de esa tormentosa casa.

Era tarde pero no demasiado, o eso quería creer. Le jaló las mejillas con fuerza, ignorando su leve sobresalto.

—¿No fue impresionante? Tienes que ponerte al día, Tobio. Dijiste que serías el mejor.

Él se mordió la boca e inclinó el rostro, dando una apariencia tristemente lamentable. Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, él la interrumpió. Bajo el sol del mediodía el flequillo le tapaba los ojos totalmente.

—No quiero… no quiero dejar de jugar voleibol. —El tono de su voz era muy bajo, ronco y desesperado, como si fuese una súplica más que una declaración.

Tobio no tenía por qué aclararle eso. Miwa sabía, y Tobio sabía que Miwa lo sabía. El voleibol lo era todo para él, quitárselo lo mataría. Y porque tenía muy claro esa verdad, ella no entendió lo profundo que era el abismo que él veía.

“No juegues más”. Ese había sido el mensaje que el equipo de Kitagawa le había lanzado en la cara. Tobio lo escuchó en el rebote del balón rechazado. “No vuelvas a jugar voleibol”, era una exigencia, una orden. “Vete”.

Pero no podía irse. No podía.

Miwa lo abrazó.

—No tienes que dejar de jugar voleibol —aseguró con vehemencia, sintiendo una impotencia ardiente por no entender—. Tus habilidades aún están desarrollándose, crecerás y aprenderás más, serás más fuerte y eso hará que sigas en la cancha. Solo los fuertes pueden jugar así que debes ser fuerte. Eso es lo único que debes tener en mente.

“Fuerte”. Tobio recordó al niño de cabello naranja que había enfrentado días atrás. El niño del salto ridículo, la velocidad absurda, y la feroz determinación. “Solo los fuertes pueden mantenerse en la cancha”.

Si, que simple y complejo era ese credo, pero era lo único que le quedaba.

Lentamente, el temblor de su cuerpo cedió. Miwa lo abrazó con más fuerza, aliviada al notar que de algún modo había llegado a él.

—El cuidado personal es una de las primeras cosas que un deportista tiene en mente. Si descuidas tu cuerpo no podrás practicar, si no prácticas no juegas y entonces el voleibol se acaba. Así funciona —recitó con tono práctico, sin decepción ni regaño, cerró los ojos y añadió—. Por favor, no vuelvas a descuidarte.

.

.

.

Miwa no estaba especialmente complacida cuando vio a sus padres ingresar el lunes por la mañana como si nada hubiese sucedido. Tobio mordía sus tortillas con avidez, apenas notando la compañía, su rostro aún estaba un poco demacrado pero en general se veía bien.

—Lamento las molestias —dijo, haciendo una pausa e inclinando su rostro con calma en dirección a sus padres.

—Decide las opciones para la preparatoria e infórmanos. —Su padre dejó su maletín en la mesa y se quitó la corbata.

—Si. —Tras su breve respuesta, Tobio regresó toda su atención a su desayuno sin parecer perturbado ante la falta de afecto o consideración. Miwa envidiaba su forma de ver las cosas, la única figura paternal que Tobio reconoció fue Kazuyo-kun, el hombre y la mujer que rondaban a su alrededor buscando algo para comer no eran más que personas con las que compartía espacio. Les debía respeto porque le habían dado la vida y lo mantenían, nada más. Tobio no esperaba ni buscaba nada de ellos, tampoco le importaba si estaban presentes o no.

Ojalá fuese como él. Lo bueno era que podía volver a Tokyo sin pasarse el tiempo pensando en cómo a le afectaría la falta de calidez de ellos. Tobio seguiría adelante porque era lo que Kazuyo-kun le inculcó. No tenía que preocuparse más.

.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> Hi!  
> El pasado de Kageyama es bastante interesante y aunque tengo curiosidad por saber sobre sus padres creo que su vacío fue útil para este fic, al menos puedo darle una interpretación así: profesionales demasiado ocupados para prestar atención a sus hijos, desapegados y más, eso también explicaría la obvia falta de habilidades sociales de Tobio que fue criado por su abuelo y en parte por su hermana.   
> Sobre lo de Kitagawa, cuando hago cuentas él solo tenía 14 años en ese partido fatídico, aparentemente tampoco había pasado más de un año (o quizá menos) desde que su abuelo falleció, así que eso sin duda lo traumatizó. El flashback del capítulo 387 cierra completamente su crecimiento y su arco, y aunque sé que su actitud no era correcta creo que lo sucedido fue muy, muy horrible. Me sorprende mucho que Kageyama haya logrado mantenerse tan estable hasta que entró a Karasuno, o quizá solo era una apariencia y como su encuentro con Hinata y la conexión con el voleibol fue casi instantánea no hubo momento de ver alguna repercusión fuera de lo sucedido en el partido contra Date. De cualquier forma, escribí esto desde el punto de vista de Miwa porque no había forma de escribirlo desde el suyo, solo pensarlo era demasiado doloroso y escalofriante, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasó por su cabeza en esos momentos.  
> Espero les haya gustado y puedan dejarme una opinión.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
